Knights: First Prophecy
by Forest Wolf Spirit
Summary: A young collie sheep-dog born in the wild was taken to a house with an owner, but what challenges lies ahead for this young pup when she returns to the world she was to young to remember? Based on th Warriors book only dog version!


Important Info:

The Dog Groups:

Storm Sept: Dogs of the Storm

Water Spet: Dogs of the Water

Forrest Sept: Dogs of the Forest

Meadow Sept: Dogs of the Meadow

Sky Sept: Dog Heaven

Fire Sept: Hell

Dog Vocabulary:

Mankind: Humans

Man's best Friend: dogs with owners

Prey: Food

Medic: Medical Dogs

Chief/Leader: The dogs in charge of the Septs

Deputy: 2nd in charge dog, takes the Chieves place when the Chief dies.

Knights: Fighting/Hunting dogs

Trainee: learner, young dog

Pups: new born dog, 3 tree rings old to be a trainee.

Tree rings: tells how old the trees are.

Outsiders: outside dogs that aren't in Septs or have owners.

Water fall: A place where the medics go to to talk to the sky sept.

Four rocks: a place where all four Chieves/Leaders of the Septs come together peacefully to talk and meet every 3 rings on a full moon.

No Leaf- winter

Leaf grow- spring

Leaf fall- fall

Bright leaf - Summer

Fever- when a dog is sick, coughs, looks pale in the eyes, and can barely move.

Meadow Sept:

Chief: Meadowsky (female, sheep dog)

Deputy: Goldenstar (female, golden retriever) [trainee, Sparrowly]

Medic: Tornfeather (female, Golden Retriever)

Kights:

Swift: (Male, White Husky) [Trainee, Amberly & Sparrowly]

Crest: (Male, Dalmation) [Trainee, Robinly]

Flower: (Female, Dalmation) [Trainee, Featherly]

Fang: (Male, Tan Husky) [Trainee, Dawnly]

Tender: (Male, white Great Dane)

Rose: (Female, reddish-brown Husky)

Lilly: (Female, Brown Lab)

Leopard: (Male, Black with brown spots Lab)

Trainees:

Dawnly: (Female, brown Retreiver) Trainer:

Amberly: (Female, grey Great Dane) Trainer:

Wildy/Sparrowly: (Female, sheep dog & Doberman pincher) Trainer:

Robinly: (Female, black Husky)

Featherly: (Female, brown Great Dane)

Pups:

Lildusk: (Male, brownish-yellow Great Dane)

LilDiamond: (Female, white Retriever)

Lilpearl: (Female, brown Husky)

Lilemerald: (Female, tan Sheep dog)

Lilcoal: (Male, Black sheep dog)

Storm Sept:

Cheif: Stormsky (Male, Black with white spots Rotriler)

Deputy: Rainrue: (Female, black Rotriler)

Medic: Wetbrush (Male, brown Collie)

Knights:

Sorrel: (Male, black doverman) Trainee: Tigerly

Aspen: (Female, brown Rotriler) Trainee: Dapplely

Thunder: (Male, brown Doverman): Trainee:

Lightning: (Female, white Great Dane) Trainee: Blizzardly

Flash: (Male, tan Doverman) Trainee:

Trainees:

Tigerly: (Male, white and gray Husky & Doverman)

Dapplely: (Female, yellow-tan Collie)

Blizzardly: (Female, White and black Husky)

Pups:

lilhazel: (Female, tan Husky)

lilPatch: (Male, black doverman & husky)

Water Sept:

Chief: Watersky (Male, Golden Retriever)

Deputy: Aquajay (Male, St. Bernard)

Medic: Rivernettle (Female, St. Bernard)

Knights:

Ice: (Male, black Retriever)

Sea: (Male, St. Bernard)

Ocean: (Female, white Retriever)

Whiskers: (Male, Brown Chiwawa)

Trainees:

Mistly: (Female, white Chiwawa)

Crowly: (Male, tan Retriever)

Silverly: (Female, redish-brown Chiwawa)

Pups:

lilFrost: (Female, St. Bernard)

Forest Sept:

Chief: Forestsky (Female, brown & white Gray Hound)

Deputy: Pinewind (Male, White German Shepard)

Medic: Gingeroak (Female, brown Red-Hound)

Knights:

Tree: (Male, black and brown German Shepard)

Shade: (Male, tan Gray Hound)

Thorn: (Female, Beagle)

Trainees:

Eaglely: (Female, black German Shepard)

Rustly: (Male, Beagle)

Pups:

lilAuburn: (Female, white Gray Hound)

Outsiders:

Boneclaw: (Male, Sheep dog & Doberman pincher)

Caw: (Femle oldest dog from Water sept, golden retriever)

Chapter 1:

_I woke up hearing howls in the night, with mouth around my neck. I screeched in fear and clawed at nothing but air. Then my feet felt the earth beneath me, I looked up at the dog that looked down at me with sad eyes. I wonder in thought who it could be. He snapped his head away from me and looked at the forest behind him. Then he looked back at me and licked my head saying quietly, "We will meet again soon my little pup." And with that, he dashed out of sight and back into the forest. I whimpered and lay on the ground thinking that the dog was my father. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. _

I woke up from my little bed that I was sleeping in. I always had that dream even after I was taken in by a human lady. I don't remember much before that night, but everytime I tried to think about the dream and that night, I would get chills up and down my spine. I always wondered what happened that made my own father abandon me like that. Maybe I belonged out in the wilderness some where. Dogs like me are free when their out there, but the thought is kind of scary. I always wondered what it would be like if I could be free out there. To me the place where I've been didn't seem no different from the shiny bars I've been in.

I saw the the old lady that has been taking care of me open the front door. My ears perked up from the noise, I ran as fast as I could out the door.

"Wildy! Come back!" the old lady yelled to me, and I stopped and tilted my head when she yelled my name.

"Come here girl," she said in her little voice, but I looked back at the forest and darted into it.

As soon as I knew I was far away from that place, I turned around and said, "Thanks Lady, I'll remember you."

I turned back around and started to run through the forest. I smiled as I thought, 'This is what its like to be free!' I reached a little stream, there was no logs or rocks for me to get over it. I walked along side of the stream until I found four giant rocks in the middle of the stream. I walked on the rocks and looked down at the stream, it seemed so far away. I continued to walk until I reached the grass, then I started to run again. The trees were gone, and all that was left was the tall brown grass. Then a big black dog jumped in front of me and growled.

"Who are you," he growled at me.

"My name is Wildy," I said walking backwards and my ears were down.

"Are you and outsider or a sept spy for other septs?" the dog growled more visiously.

"A what?" I asked not really understanding what he said.

"Sorrel!" another dog appeared and barked at the big black male, "Why is it that you and your sept are so..."

"Amazing? Strong?" he tried to fill in her blank.

"Visious?" she finally asked.

"Thats how we were trained, Tornfeather," he said, "And why are you on our lands!"

"Have you forgotten that I am a medic and the place for us to talk to our ancestors is over you lands?" She asked.

"Fine, then let me escort you there," he said.

"Thats quite alright, I'm actually on my way back to the septs. But thank you," she nodded to him and looked at me, "And you are?" she asked nicely.

"My name is Wildy, I did have an owner but I ran away," I said.

"Oh a man's best friend," She said nodding her head, "The septs have seen more and more of them running away, but not and at such a young age like yourself pup."

"Pfft man's best friend," Sorrel snorted and Tornfeather shot a glare at him.

"Walk with me to the Four Rocks," she said and left.

"Four Rocks?" I asked and followed her.

"Just move it pup," Sorrel said nodging me.

I followed her and stopped. I thought I could sense another dogs presence but I wasn't sure of who it could be. Sorrel nodged me again and I continued on walking this time even though it felt like there was another dog following us. We reached to the the four rocks which were the same one that I had acrossed to get across the stream. I wondered if this was what Tornfeather meant by Four Rocks, but she said it strangely in a way.

"Here we are," Tornfeather said with a smile, "This is called Four Rocks, a place where all the Septs meet."

"A what meets?" I asked as I climbed on a rock.

"A Sept." Sorrel said, "It's a group of dogs that live together."

"But there are different Septs," Tornfeather said, "These Septs were divided in to four a long time ago. Each Sept has it's own representative. The land that we just walked from was Storm Sept. Next to it is Water Sept. Across the stream from them is the Forrest Sept, and next to it is the Meadow Sept. The Sept which I am from. And Sorrel is of course from the Storm Sept. Anyone can pretty much tell if you're from a Storm Sept or not."

"Hey!" Sorrel growled at her and Tornfeather howled.

"Sorrel, when are we going to practice...?" Another dog a little bigger then me appeared and stared at me. He growled, "Outsider!"

Tornfeather growled at him.

"Tornfeather don't growl at my trainee," Sorrel said.

"You know that outsiders are supposed to be left alone," Tornfeather growled at him.

"Why don't you go home!" The younger dog barked at me.

"TIGER!" Tornfeather barked at him.

He growled at me and he started to bat at me. "Stop," I said getting annoyed. "What? To nice to fight back little puppy?" Tiger growled and swated my face. "Serves the pup right for invading our territory." Sorrel said. Tornfeather growled at Sorrel and he growled back. "I said to stop!" I told Tiger. "Does it look like I'll d what you say?" Tiger said with a paw ready to hit me again. I leapt on to him and bit his ear as he growled in pain. I beared my teeth growling at him, showing the fire or anger in my eyes. "I said stop," I growled at him. He looked at me with wide eyes, then glared at me. I jumped off of him and turned towards Tornfeather who looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'll teach you a lesson you stupid pup!" Tiger charged towards me in the corner of my eye while a black and white dog landed on her feet in front of him growling. Tiger ran behind Sorrel.

"You know better then to let there be a fighting here Sorrel!" The dog roared at him.

"Fine, we'll take our leave," Sorrel said as he walked away and Tiger glared at me. I showed my teeth to him in anger as he left.

"Tornfeather, why didn't you try to stop the fight?" the dog asked.  
>"Meadowsky I tried, but you know how the Storm Septs are," Tornfeather said.<p>

"And who is this?" Meadowsky asked looking at me.

"This is Wildy, a man's Best friend run away. Wildy this is Meadowsky, chief of the Meadow Sept that I told you I was in," Tornfeather answered.

"My you did well fighting Tiger like that Wildy," Meadoowsky said.

"He was annoying me," I told her.

"Yes, well almost everyone is a bothersome in the Storm Sept," Meadowsky told me, "And you have my permission to call me Meadow."

"Okay," I said.

"Wildy, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Meadowsky asked, "Like have you always been a Man's Best Friend?"

"No, I wasn't always a Man's Best Friend. I barely remember it, but my father carried me to that place I stayed at with an old lady. He told me that I would see him again some day, but I don't know what he meant. So I don't know if I was born in the wild or not," I told her.

"Do you remember anything else going on that night?" Meadowsky asked curiously.

"I remember hearing lots of howling in the night for a long time," I told her.

"Meadowsky, do you think it's possible for her to be one of the lost pups?" Tornfeather asked Meadowsky.

"Boneclaw never returned that night Torn. Stormsky swore that they saw him dead from fighting that night," Meadowsky told her.

"So it's most likely not a possibility for one of them to be her?" Tornfeather asked her.

"Little pup, do you remember what your father looked like?" Meadowsky asked me.

"It was night out, all I could see was he had lots of hair and he had dark pelt," I told her.

"Torn, that could be anyone. Could've happened at a different time, and in a different family," Meadowsky told her.

"If he didn't return back to the Sept, then the pups aare gone as well," Tornfeather said, "It seems Sky Sept knows but doesn't say anything."

"Wildy, would you like to join Meadow Sept?" Meadowsky asked.

"Uh..." was the only thing I was able to get out.

"Wildy, you get to train on how to be a Knight!" Tornfeather said, "you get the chance to learn how to hunt and fight when ever you need to fight that is."

"Tornfeather." Meadowsky said, "Don't overwehlm this pup."

"Sorry," Tornfeather snickered.

"It's what ever you decide little one," Meadowsky said to me.

"Well I guess," I told her.

"Then let's go to our camp!" she said as she lead the way and Tornfeather nodged me to follow.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I asked Erin Hunter permission to right this, but since she's a busy writer I wrote it. I Don't own the "Warriors" books. I'm only writing a dog version on it! I Hope you all like it! R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
